


Lazy

by Shikku



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei couldn't remember being this relaxed in quite some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

Wufei couldn't remember being tis relaxed in quite some time. He was sitting on numerous decorative pillows covering the portion of the floor in front of the couch, leaning back against Trowa's chest and drinking hot cocoa. His hair was down, he was warm and Trowa was tracing imaginary circles on his stomach.

The fire in the fireplace was the only source of sound; they didn't need words to fill their silences with all the experience they had reading each other. Probably what drew them together in the first place. Well, Trowa had Quatre in the beginning but the blond was far from being quiet and...Wufei refused to think about anything unpleasant tonight. This was his and Trowa's time to be alone and relax.

This ritual was started over two years ago, back when they have just gotten together and were living with the rest of the pilots in one of Quatre's mansions.

Back then, they have been interrupted enough times to drive them both to the point of threatening everybody with 'Interrupt again and suffer bodily harm'. It worked surprisingly well.

Since then, whenever one or the other went out on a longer mission, the first two days belonged only to them. No friends, family, Preventers. Nobody but their house and them. Or in this particular case, them, their house and an unending supply of hot cocoa because Wufei still had some problems with keeping warm after the mission he came back from yesterday. Well, early this morning to be precise.

Damn Russia and it's snow.

Wufei unconsciously snuggled back into Trowa and sighed in pleasure when the other just held him tighter. Trowa always was very hot and in more than just one way.

His head falling back to lean on a broad shoulder, Wufei closed his eyes and sighed again.

A sigh that turned into a moan when Trowa's clever hands started massaging his sore muscles. Doing surveillance form a car with malfunctioning air conditioning in the middle of a Russian winter was in no was fun or pleasant.

There was nothing sensual about the massage, well, not much since to Wufei almost everything Trowa did was a turn on, but it was relaxing and Wufei was on a good way to turn into a puddle.

There was an amused chuckle to his left and Wufei would have glared had he any strength to move his head in the first place. He settled on ignoring his lover instead and Trowa chuckled again.

"Give me the cup, you'll spill the cocoa."

Wufei groaned. "Can't move."

"Lazy dragon," Trowa murmured and laughed quietly when Wufei just hummed in agreement. Wufei's hand was empty in the next moment when Trowa reached out and took the cup himself, leaving it somewhere out of reach, probably on the coffee table.

Wufei was nearly asleep again when he felt himself being moved like a rag doll so that he was laying on his stomach instead of sitting , Trowa taking off the sweatpants Wufei was in and leaving him naked on the pillows.

"Trowa. Cold." Wufei complained but didn't really mind. It was cold but he knew that whatever Trowa had in mind would get him warm. Fast. It was just in his nature to complain.

Wufei listened to his lover walk around the living room, place another log in the fire, then return to where Wufei was .

Wufei could just imagine the look on his lover's fave, no longer hidden behind the fall of auburn hair, an amused twinkle in emerald eyes and a tilt to those full lips. The man was beautiful.

Wufei startled when he felt Trowa kneel down next to him and this time he did bother moving his head. Trowa was naked. Okay, Wufei had no problem with that. If there was any way that they could manage it, neither would ever wear anything again.

"What--" Trowa cut him off with a gentle press of long fingers to his lips and moved so that he was straddling Wufei's hips. Oh. A massage.

The only other person as good ast giving massages was Heero but he went about it in the usual Yuy way. Clinically, methodically and without any emotion. They were still amazing massages but they would never be as good as Trowa's.

Trowa's hands were warm and slippery when they touched his skin, pressing and caressing in a way that turned Wufei into a boneless dragon, starting at the neck and moving lower, ending with his toes.

Then the nature of those touches changes slightly towards sensual, becoming more gentle and teasing, touching every sensitive spot and making him moan.

Trowa then stretched over his back carefully and Wufei could feel the hardness and the scorching heat of Trowa's cock nestled between Wufei's ass cheeks, sliding slowly and lazily over slippery skin as Trowa moved the strands of black hair so that he could see Wufei's face better.

Wufei had his eyes closed to better enjoy the feelings but opened them when he felt his hair stroked back and smiled.

He didn't have the strength for anything more that the slow and lazy lovemaking that Trowa obviously had in mind, but even if he did, they have already had sex three times that day, the fast and rough kind, so this was just perfect.

The first tome both of them were still mostly clothed, Wufei's legs wrapped around Trowa's waist and against the front door just as he finally came home, the second time was half an hour later in the shower and the third time on their kitchen table.

Now, Trowa was rubbing himself against Wufei, pressing him deeper into the pillows, his breathing loud in Wufei's ear, one arm supporting him and the other touching whichever part of Wufei he could reach; pinching his nipples, blunt fingernails scratching bronze skin, making him whimper at the pleasure of the slight sting.

Then Trowa rolled them over so that they were laying on their sides and wufei let his head lean on his lover's, cheek to cheek.

Wufei did some touching of his own, touching Trowa's thighs, that firm and perfect ass, letting his fingers dip in the cleft , imitating the movement of Trowa's cock.

it was hot, making him sweat and pant and moan and so, so hard and Trowa wasn't even inside him yet.

Then there were slick fingers at his entrance, two slipping in and thrusting in that same slow and lazy rhythm and making him cry out at the pleasure of it.

It was actually relaxing, the slow fucking, the sounds Trowa made and it only got better when the fingers disappeared to be replaced by the blunt head of Trowa's cock and Wufei couldn't help but cry out again. Trowa pressed in easily, Wufei was stretched enough and even though he was a bit sore the pain only made the pleasure keener.

A hand wrapped itself around his cock and he moaned at the dual sensations. There was no rush to come this time and Wufei just enjoyed the feelings; the press of a bigger body against his back, the callused hand stroking him, the cock filling him, the kisses, licks and bites on his neck and shoulder.

The orgasm took him completely by surprise, almost painful in it's intensity.

When he finally managed to open his eyes he was facing Trowa who was watching him with an amazingly smug expression. Bastard. But Wufei couldn't be angry after such pleasure so he just pressed closer to the man he loved and sighed contentedly.

There was something he had to tell Trowa...oh, yes.

"This is the last time for me," he mumbled into the firm chest he was using as a pillow and was confused as to why Trowa stiffened at the words. He would figure it out when he was more awake. "I'm on vacation until next week and then I start my job as an Instructor for hand to hand combat."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Trowa was still slightly tense under him and Wufei lifted his head to look at him.

"I forgot. I got distracted when I got home as you are well aware of and later I thought that it would be nice to make it into a celebration. But this felt like a perfect opportunity to tell you." Wufei barely managed to finish the sentence before he found himself flat on his back and thoroughly kissed. "You like the news, I take it?" he managed with a grin when he was released.

Trowa had been asking him to quit working as a field agent for quite some time now and Wufei finally got to the point where he could make himself do it. Field work was fun but it was dangerous and he would rather have a boring job and spend the rest of his life with Trowa than have an interesting job and get killed.

"Thank you," Trowa breathed and Wufei leaned up to kiss him again.

"You are welcome, but I want hot cocoa now. And then sleep."

Trowa laughed, a sight that many would kill to see, and after spreading a blanket over Wufei went to get him his cocoa completely naked, even though he knew that Wufei would be asleep by the time he got back from the kitchen.


End file.
